Wait and See
by PikachuNerdGirl
Summary: Hi, my name is Kylie, I have no mermory at all of how I got wings... but things are bound to get interesting...
1. Freak or Unique?

The cage opened,"Give me her," Ari growled. "Never," breathed Angelo. Ari wanted me, their newest subject. I was simply a mere infant, small and helpless. They took me from the hospital when I was born, my name is Kylie. "Give me her, I swear to fucking God," he said. "Fine, Kylie I am so sorry," Angelo cried. He handed me to the terrible Eraser Ari, I couldn't even _speak_ yet, and they were doing experiments on me! He took me out of the cage, and walked me out of the room, leaving other Erasers to shut the cage. "You're going to be such a good girl," he cooed. Wait did he just **_coo?_** "You're going to be better than Max ever was, you're going to be _loyal." _he told me_, _taking me into a white room, full of testing equipment. They hadn't yet done a single test on me, I was normal. Just a normal pooping, screaming, crying, eating baby. Then he set me on the table, "Good, I thought Angelo was never going to hand her over," a dark haired man said. "He refused at first, I chipped him down though," Ari chuckled.

Could he not be so... intimidating? Nope. The table was silver, and cold against my smooth, baby back. I cried. "Shhh, it's ok." chuckled Ari, "You'll be fine soon enough," The dark haired man put a needle in my arm, causing everything to go black. When I awoke, I was in Angelo's arms,"Kylie you'll never be the same again, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

* * *

**Thirteen Years**** Later **

"Time to get up, come on," my dad says turning on the light. A year after my birth, well to simplify, when I was one they gave me back to my family. I got my wings at four. Eagle genes, my wings are pure white, with midnight black tips. I don't remember much from babyhood, or whatever you wanna call it. Nothing actually, so I was pretty freaked out to have wings at four. "Uuuuhhhh," I groaned, putting the blankets over my head. "Come on Kylie, fresh new day!" he told me. I rolled out of bed, onto the floor. I finally got up, after about twenty minutes. "I was at the good part of my dream!" I yelled. My dad simply chuckled,"Sorry, but school is more important." he told me. And you're probably thinking I'm crazy. **WINGS?! **Yup, wings, don't ask, I don't know _how _I got them. I thought it was normal, till I told mom 'Everyone has wings!' and she thought... I was being a creative four year old. So I keep it a secret, telling nobody, well you _have _to keep this a secret, kay? You're the _only_ one I've told, go ahead, make yourself feel special. Just _please_ keep it a secret, I'm trusting you.


	2. My Crazy Life

So, like any other teen I drag myself up the stairs, rubbing my eyes. I swipe up my clothes, and head back down the stairs, to my bedroom. I was getting dressed for school, we have a dress code. I never dressed infront of anyone, for obvious reasons. I looked in my mirror, and peeled of my pj shirt, revealing my wings. I overlooked myself in thr the mirror, I was always a little freaked each time I saw my wings; It never failed to freak me out. I swiftly got dressed, wearing my purple button up shirt, and khakis.

I went upstairs askung my dad,"What's for breakfast? " "Eggs," he replied. Oooh, my favorite! Once I chomped down my food, I brushed my ratty hair, flinching at the really bad tangles. Then, it was off to school, and yes I went to school. I felt and acted like your avaverage, normal teen. Yes, I knew I was a freak, it didn't bother me. I got in the car,and we rode to my school. Finally, I hopped out of the car,"Bye, Dad, love you." I said. "Love you, too. Have a good day." he said, then I shut the car door. When, I walked into school I was greeted by my best friends. Oh, I forgot to mention! I LOVE pokemon, I have a Pikachu hat, it has Pikachu ears and little things that go below, covering my ears.

So, that being said, my friends call me Pikachu. "Pikachu!" shouted Selena, my best friend. She has black, short, frizzy, hair. She is a little plump, but I love her, so don't judge. She also has olive toned skin. Surrounding her where my other friends, Luis, Ethan, Audra, Autunm, Katenlyn, Andrea, and Tori. That's a lot of people to describe, so let's go one at a time, shall we? Ok, first Luis he is our little shorty, in other words he's short. He has smooth black hair, and olive toned skin. And I call him Mew 'cause he likes that Pokémon. Next, I like to call him insane, Ethan. Ethan has curly black hair, and fair skin. Next, Audra she is my total bestie. She has short, boy length, black hair, and very fair skin. Next, Autumn, this girl is totally cray cray. I met Autumn this year, and I already love her. She has brown hair with little blonde streaks in them. The streaks aren't noticable be they are there. Next Katenlyn, I have no words to describe her.

She has frizzy brown hair with fair skin. Andrea, without her I would n't know any of these people. She has black hair, wears glasses (like me) and is totally awesome. Lastly Tori, who I also met this year. She has short black boy hair also, and is tall. I'm not going into detail, bexause you're probably bored outta your mind. "Hey!" I screamed, hugging her. No matter what, these people always make me happy. Then, everyone else join ed her screaming, "Pikachu!"


	3. Flight or Fight?

Five periods fly by, including lunch. And here I am in the gym locker room, all the stalls being filled. I usually dress in a stall, crap, gonna have to suck it up. So, I cramp myself in a corner, in and aisle with nobody in it. After, I peeled off my shirt Audra came 'round the corner. "He y!" she said, I froze. Crap, I had my shirt off, infront of my bff. She scrunched her face, "Kylie, what's wrong? " she asked. "I-it's nothing..." I replied. "Come 'mon you can me anything." she pleaded. "It's a secret," I whispered. "I can keep a secret, I love secrets." she muttered. "You'll think I'm a freak," I explained. "No, I won't" she said. "Promise? " I asked. "Promise," she proposed. Oh, so slowly I streched my wings. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped,"...Woah... Can you like... fly?" she asked. "Yeah..." I replied. "Cool, you're totally gonna have to show me," then she looked at the clock, "But for now get dressed, we're gonna be late." This was gonna be an interesting day of gym...


	4. We're Watching

"Hahaha!" I laughed. I was with my big sis Natalie, from Big Brother Big Sister program. "That is so messed up..." i told her. "It's true!" she said. "Guess so." I comfirmed. We where at her apartment, just hanging. She is about 20 years old, and a college student. "Dude you totally need to see We Bought A Zoo." I told her. "We'll add it to the list." She said. Wr were sitting on her couch. She has red hair, like Riahana's. I think it's pretty. And you wouldn't believe how many movies she hasn't seen.  


Their black cat Lelu rubbed up against me. "Hey kitty." I said. It purred.

* * *

Ari POV

"What is the report?" I said. "She's fine, sir." "Good, I can't wait to see her again..."


	5. The Time is Now

Sorry this took so long! Hey guys! Um... Could you guys maybe... Give me some reviews? I would really appreciate it! 'Cause this is my first time writing a story... So... Roses are red, Violets are blue, if you have some time please review!

* * *

So... it's another boring day. Monday to be exact. I slide into my dress code outfit, then put my Pikachu hat on. I go to Wilkerson Junior High. I also slide on my Adventure Time jacket. Then I shouted, "I'm ready, Dad!" And bounded up the stairs. When I was up the stairs I was met with my little sister Karissa, "Hi Kylie!" she said, giving me a hug.

Karissa is 7 years old, and has blonde hair (like mine), blue eyes (like mine), and freckles down her nose and on her cheeks. I smiled at her and hugged her back. "Hey sweetie," I replied. She simply smiled at me, and released me from the hug. "Ready for school?" I asked her. "Yup!" She replied cheerfully. I loved her so much. It was a cool Driday morning, great for flying. And Karissa is only in 2nd grade, but she learns fast. All she needs is a little explaining. Anyway, after I put on my Nikes I'm ready to go. In a matter of minutes we were all in my mom's car. But, my dad was driving us to school today, one of my favorite songs come on, 'Hello My Name Is'. I was jamming out to it. Singing my heart out, and not to brag but I'm a good singer.

In 5 minutes I was at Wilkerson Junior High. I said my goodbyes to my dad, Karissa, and my older brother Dakota. He was 15 years old, has blonde hair, and a lot bigger, in size. He had dark blue pool eyes, like mine and I had dirty blonde hair. "Have fun at school, Nerd!" He shouted. I smiled, "Ok, you too, Nerd!" Then the car drove off.

-Time Skip-

The last bell rings... papers fly everywhere, it's Friday!


	6. Just Playing

So... here's the new chapter... Enjoy!

* * *

Ari POV

"Do you have any updated reports on her?" I ask Tara.

"Yes," Tara, his 'assistant' said.

"Great," I smiled. I needed reports on her every hour on the hour.

"Is the plan to capture her ready?" I asked.

"Yes, the plan is in motion, sir."

Great, he couldn't wait to see her, this was great.

Kylie POV

The wind is hitting my face. I'm flying 100 feet above my house. My wings streached out, and it feels so good. I feel free, wishing I could stay like this forever... But of course, I can't. I hear my mom yell my name. Time to eat, I tuck my wings and head for the trampoline. I hit it with a big, BOING! I bounce high in the air then fall again. BOING! I bounce a few more times then stop. I completely tuck my wings in my shirt, then put on my jacket. "Coming!" I shout. I jump off the trampoline. Then run up the stairs to the porch, to see Karissa.

"Where were you?! We were looking every where!" She shouts. "Just playing on the trampoline." I tell her


	7. Did You See That!

Hey.. Here's the new chapter...I"m sorry for the late chapter! Writers block, review ideas for me! I might use them!

* * *

I scarf down my dinner, then go through the same cycle the next day. Wake up, get dress, some old. This afternoon, I'm flying, I spread my wings, ready for take off. I fall from my porch. _WOOSH!_ And the air catches my wings, cathcing altitude. I'm flying high now, "WOO!" I scream, liking the rush. It feels great, feeling the wind smack my hair back and forth on my face. And my clothes slapping back and forth against my body. It gives you SUCH a rush, trust me... I finally, land, straight on my feet. I quickly bring my wings in with a _WOOOSH! _Then, my best friend, Taryn, rushes in the gate, "Kylie! Did you see that?! It landed in your yard!" she squealed. Ilooked at her, "Taryn, what are you talking about? I didn't see anyhting..' I say, lying through my teeth. "It ws right there!" she pointed, in the sky. "Nope, didn't see it."


	8. This Is My Life, Right?

Hey.. Here's the new chapter...I"m sorry for the late chapter! Writers block! Thank you, Tobymydog, for the awesome idea. I'll do my best to fit your idea in!

* * *

Now, me and Taryn are in her bedroom. "I just think it was something, ya know?" she tells me. I looked up at her, "Taryn, can I ask you a question?" I ask. "Of course." she says.  
"Well, lets just say your idea is correct, that it was a person. And that person wanted to tell her friend. And let's say you're the friend, could she trust you with that secret? The secret of having wings?"

She thought about this for a moment. It seemed like years before she said, "I guess I would keep it a secret." _Tell her,_ a little voice inside of me said of me said. _Tell her it's_ _you! _"Why?" she asked. _Tell her! _"I'm...just curious." I say. "Oh." she says. I looked down, "Yup, just curious.." I know, I could've told her, but I blew it. But, this is my life, right?


End file.
